


Are You F*cking Serious?

by Deriliarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, They're all just real cute y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: Remus is a bigger shit than he lets on.





	Are You F*cking Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent in:  
> I like to think that James, Peter and Lily found out about Remus and Sirius because at one point they asked Remus "are you fucking serious?" and he just said "yes."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes."

-

It’s not like he slipped up; he likes to put forward this intellectual, dryly amused facade, but the truth is, he’s a giant fucking nerd who can’t resist a pun and figured now was a good a time as any. 

Lily gets it right away and covers a smile and acts casual; it dawns on Peter after a second and he starts to say something with wide eyes–-whether in surprise or support, no one knows because Lily shushes him. They all look at James, who has continued the conversation without so much as a blink. ‘Oh,’ thinks Peter, ‘he already knew.’

‘Oh,’ thinks Sirius, ‘he’s totally fine with it.’

'Oh,’ thinks Lily, 'he did NOT catch that at ALL.’

'Oh,’ thinks Remus, 'THIS will be hysterical.’

And so, Remus fucks with him. Sirius kisses Remus on the cheek when he leaves the breakfast table for his class and when James gives him an odd look and gets up and joins him, Remus shoots him a doleful, sad look. And he can see James’s mind going into overdrive; what could this mean, what was wrong, what could he do to fix it and Remus could almost HEAR the ding as he reached–-yes!-–the intended conclusion when Remus tilts his chin. With only the tiniest hesitation and self conscious glance around, James hikes up his bag and pecks his friend on the cheek, because Remus was family, by God, and if it made him feel appreciated, he would do it.

Peter almost chokes on his drink and James turns and stares at him pointedly over his glasses–in a look lifted from a certain severe, Animagus professor–-until Peter, red faced from coughing, supressed laughter and embarrassment, leans down and does the same. 

Remus and Sirius share a telepathic couples look as they trooped off of gleeful, evil understanding.

It goes on from there; James spotting them holding hands in the hallway and determinedly scooping Remus’ next time, glare daring anyone else in the hallway to comment; James offering him a backrub right before the next full moon when he complains of aches (Remus accepts, actually secretly touched); the kissing Remus parade at breakfast; Lily, cackling,  telling them James secretly approached her and encouraged her to snuggle Remus more when they all hung out.

It takes James walking in on them actually making out, Sirius’ hand up Remus’ shirt for his brain to start whirring again and when it clicked, all he did was close the door and yell through, “I am NOT doing that.“ 

Remus is somehow not surprised when, the next day, his shampoo turns his hair and eyebrows blue in retaliation. 

They continue to kiss Remus goodbye at breakfast.


End file.
